Loopy
by AodanSaoirse
Summary: ... Or A Pointless Fanfic Made on a Whim When Yui opened her eyes, she noticed she was back at the beginning. The day she started senior high. Again. What's she going to do this time? Starts on an nth loop.


Loopy. The pointless fanfic that should not exist.

* * *

Yui groaned, a hand rubbing her messy bed head as she woke up. As she opened her eyes, an uncharacteristic gaze found itself looking around her room. Once again, it was familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time.

She let out a sigh; a melancholic smile on her lips.

The baseball bat and glove she was snuggling with last night had disappeared, the uniform she slept in was replaced with old pyjamas, and a trophy or two were likewise gone from her shelf. Her gaze landed on her bed.

Old brown eyes checked the calendar on her desk, confirming what she already knew; Today was April, the April of her first year in high school.

Yui groaned and flopped back on her soft bed, a somewhat bitter feeling came over her as she noted the lack of grass stains and dirt on her sheet as well as the smell of sweat.

"Here we go again,"

Time to face her first day of senior high school. Again.

Yui stared blankly outside the window, her cheek resting against her palm, the open notebook ignored in favour of daydreams and distant memories. Her teacher's voice droned endlessly in the background, just like her notebook his lecture was lost on her.

Not that it really mattered, she idly thought, she might not be the best student – even after repeated looping – but after an endless repetition, well, Yui supposed she doesn't need to study too hard this round as well. Just enough to jog her memory and remember some basic facts.

Definitely not, probably, Yui grimaced slightly. She remembered Mio and no matter how shy the bassist was at first, she can be crazy competitive when it comes to grades. Her best friend, Nodoka too, surprisingly.

"Hirasawa!"

Yui snapped back to reality. She sat straight and with rapt attention though her cheeks slightly red, face her teacher.

"Hai, sensei," She answered. Her teacher pointed to the board, an algebra problem written on it. Right, they were starting with the basic algebra.

"Solve this, if you will,"

"Hai," Yui nodded. She grabbed her textbook and made her way to the board, slightly contemplating that she was lucky it was only math. You just need to know how it's done – and after going through the stuff for years at a time, some of it was bound to stick – and you can do the problem. The answer already on the tip of her tongue, she quickly wrote down the solution. Yui glanced at her teacher and seeing him nod, quickly went back to her seat.

"Correct. Now just don't let your attention wander in class, Hirasawa," Her teacher scolded.

"Sorry, sir," A sheepish smile escaped her as her cheeks reddened slightly again, hearing the soft chuckles of her classmates around her. She felt someone staring at her and looked to see Nodoka looking at her with concern and exasperation. Yui felt her lips settle into a more genuine smile, she gave her childhood friend a thumbs-up. No matter how many loops she went through, Nodoka's motherly instincts always seemed to remain.

A pencil was precariously balanced on her lips and her eyebrows were scrunched in tight concentration. A piece of paper was on her desk, her club application form.

Which club would she join this time? She joined the baseball club the loop before, and the drama club the time before that. Both were interesting and fun, the people were good too, but she rather rest from the three years of constant training. Painting sets and just helping around the drama club were also surprisingly stressing. Though, at least she graduated from tree and bush during her 'first' to background character later on. She even landed a supporting role in her 'last' year!

But maybe… It has been a while.

"Oh," Yui felt herself jump, the pencil she was balancing quickly falling to the floor.

"Nodoka-chan!" Yui pouted at Nodoka, the girl peering over her shoulder just a moment ago. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, sorry," Nodoka smiled apologetically as she picked up Yui's fallen pencil, her eyes looking curiously at the piece of paper as she placed the pencil on the desk. "You're thinking hard about which club to join. So, which one are you going for?"

Yui shrugged. "Somewhere… Where I can goof off!" A relaxing route would be best right now; just chill around and relax. A moment of longing went through her as she remembered tea, cakes, and just friends having fun, but she quickly stopped herself from reminiscing too much before Nodoka would notice. She suppressed a grin when she looked at her friend – hearing her answer almost made Nodoka trip on the spot.

"And here I thought you were actually taking this seriously," Said Nodoka, shaking her head in exasperation but accepting her friend's slightly ridiculous personality. Nodoka hummed, before adding, "Though, if I must say, it is surprising to see you decide so early – it's only the first week of school. You would usually leave things at the last minute."

Yui laughed sheepishly, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. She still did. She can remember Coach Minamoto irritating yells on how she was late for early morning practice (and paid for it by running an extra 5 laps) and as well as how frustrated Tsukihara-senpai got when she forgot to bring the budget papers for the student council. Again. _How_ she actually joined the council in place of Nodoka, Yui wasn't sure, but no way is she going to do that again. Yui inwardly shuddered as she remembered the mountain paperwork. How can Nodoka handle _that_?

Returning to her paper, Yui hummed thoughtfully. Actually, in most loops, Nodoka would usually do the same thing and join the student council. Though, sometimes she would join club instead. She was the manager for the baseball club last loop and there were a couple of times Yui remembered her joining the cooking club (Ui, joining her there when she entered the school in their second year).

Though, no matter which club Nodoka joined, she was almost part of the student council, president in their third year or not. The only time Nodoka didn't join the council was when Yui was on it; instead, in an amusing twist of fate, Nodoka joined the Light Music Club becoming the lead guitarist and singer. Yui still can't grasped how that happened, what led to her childhood friend the band of misfits.

She does have a nice voice though, Yui thought as she glanced at her friend at the corner of her eyes. Nodoka's voice, despite not sounding as mature as Mio's, had a charm that made it relaxing to listen to, despite being simple, it can just draw you to stop and listen to it. She smiled as she remembered hearing it the first time. Her hardworking and studious nature also helped her learn how to play the guitar at good pace.

An amusing thought began to make way into Yui's mind.

"Say, Nodoka-chan," Yui started as she turned to face her friend with no small amount of curiosity. This hasn't happened yet but why not? "Which club are you going to join?" It was still early in the year and it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Eh?" Nodoka started. "I haven't really thought about it yet. I might just join the student council."

Yui grinned, the student council can survive without Nodoka (and it can definitely survive without her).

"Let's join a club together then, Nodoka-chan!"

When Nodoka hesitantly agreed to joining a club with Yui, she expected to be dragged to the art club or even the cooking club (no doubt her friend would go there to eat rather than cook) so she never expected for the brunette to suggest what she did.

"Light Music Club?" Nodoka repeated with a raised brow, staring at the flyer on the school bulletin.

"Yup," Yui nodded enthusiastically. "'Light Music', I'm sure it means they're not going to do anything complicated!"

"What kind of lazy-ass club is that?" Nodoka was seriously doubting whether the other girl is serious about getting serious in the club. She sighed before giving the poster a more serious look. "… It looks more like they're trying to form a band then." She paused. "They're also looking for a guitarist." unless Yui was secretly training with a guitar, neither of them knew how to play it.

Nodoka glanced at her friend, for a moment her face looked… strange somehow, Nodoka couldn't put a word to it. It was only there for a moment and gone before the other girl can get a better look.

"I think it would still be fun though!" Yui grinned.

Nodoka frowned at her slightly before shaking her head. It was probably nothing; Yui probably didn't like putting in too much effort in a band club and didn't want Nodoka to notice her laziness.

She sneaked another glance. The grin was still there and the brunette's eyes were bright and eager, most likely with anticipation.

Really, Yui does seem to have a way with her, Nodoka sighed before smiling slightly.

"All right, let's try it out," Said Nodoka, before giving the other a girl a stern look. "But you better put some effort."

"Yahoo!" Yui grabbed her hand, before pulling her back to their classroom. "Don't worry! I bet they'll serve some tea and cake."

"I-I doubt that. We're choosing joined a _band_ , not a café," said Nodoka.

"Why not both?" The tone in her laughter made Nodoka think she missed a joke somewhere.

Later on, after they handed their club application form, Nodoka would wonder what she got into before chuckling to herself silently. Wherever they were headed, Yui would likely make it interesting.

* * *

So, you might ask 'WHY?', well, my answer is 'I thought of it, it's going to be pointless, more or less, but why not?' This is just a hypothetical situation where Yui loops again and again and this is the nth loop, where she's used to it and will mostly go with the flow and her personality will be more or less toned down from the original manga (I know there's an anime but manga, bro.).

WARNING: If you're looking for a serious story, then don't get your hopes up. This was done without a plan (let alone an outline) - on a whim - and it's not meant to be taken too seriously. Given that, I will try to write it as best as I can so feedback will always be welcome. Updates will be irregular but expect it to be at least one chapter per 2 weeks.

And I almost forgot; if you're looking for a Yuri fic then wrong place. Unless the story progressed into that direction, I have no plan nor intent to actively ship two characters or more here.


End file.
